Swapped
by Arkwitina
Summary: What If: Beryl captures Sailor Moon before any of the rainbow crystals were found and what happens when the scouts unite with Tuxedo Kamen? Can they work together long enough to get her back?
1. Prologue

What If: Beryl captures Sailor Moon before any of the rainbow crystals were found and what happens when the scouts unite with Tuxedo Kamen? Can they get her back? Drama guaranteed! : )

*****_**NOTE:**_ This is a mash-up of the Manga, Anime (DUBBED) and Anime (SUBBED)

*****_**NOTE #2:**_ I am using the Japanese names cause they are asterous!

*****_**NOTE #3:**_ _THOUGHTS _ "SPEECH" [NOTES] though you probably wont see to many of them! _**FLASHBACK **__VOICES IN HEAD/SUBCONCIOUS_

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Sailor Moon yadda yadda yadda cry cry cry- I WISH I DID OKAY? I'M SORRY, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THERE YET! I do own the first season on dvd though! That's something, right? Okay ON TO THE STORY!

**Swapped**

**Chapter Zero**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>It all started after Nephrite died… <em>

* * *

><p>"No! Nephrite you can't leave me! Please… you can't!" Naru Osaka sobbed into the scrap of orange cloth that was the last remaining piece of Nephrite.<p>

"Naru, it's okay-" Usagi, or Sailor Moon because she was currently transformed, started trying to comfort her best friend, _Naru is fourteen she doesn't need to know this kind of pain!_

"No! It's not okay Nephrite is dead and it's your fault! You could have saved him, he was good, but you just let them kill him! You're supposed to be our saviour but you didn't save him, I wish you would just disappear!" Naru screamed.

Zoisite who was watching this with quite an interest took his chance. Beryl had given him his orders so he jumped into action.

Zoisite shot a ball of dark energy at Mars and Mercury and a slightly larger one at Sailor Moon, and disappeared. Mercury saw the ball coming and pushed Mars and herself out of the way, but none of them saw the ball heading for Usagi.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Mars finally cried, but it was too late, Usagi was gone. The ball had engulfed her and disappeared into thin air.

"Usagi! No!"

Ami couldn't believe what just happened, Usagi had disappeared in front of her eyes, and on top of that Rei just blew the lid off of her secret identity.

"Usagi?"

_Oh crap, I just did that didn't I? _Rei thought, mentally slapping herself repeatedly.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Zoisite, you have accomplished more in five minutes than both of those two buffoons combined." Beryl said while stroking her crystal ball. "Now where is she?" "Right here my queen." Zoisite flicked his hand and the ball that engulfed Usagi appeared. He flicked his hand again and the ball moved in front of Beryl and disappeared dropping Usagi in the process. She hit the floor with a thud and didn't move except for the occasional breath, "Well done Zoisite. Now take her to the chambers and begin the brainwashing." He picked up the small girl and walked out of the throne room.<p>

Zoisite looked down on her and felt a strange urge to protect her. _That's odd, maybe I should take her to Kunzite and see what he says._ He decides against it knowing what Beryl would do if she found out he didn't follow orders… let's just say Zoisite preferred to keep ALL of his limbs.

He took her to the chambers and placed her in the special pod. He saw the stream of dark energy begin and flow into her body. Again he felt the strange urge that he needed to protect the young girl as if she were his sister. _I must be losing my mind she is the enemy! _If only he had realised that when he thought of enemies, the only face that appeared in his mind was Beryl's…

* * *

><p>"Endymion! Save me!"<p>

Mamoru shot up out of bed with that shout echoing in his head. _What was that? That wasn't my usual dream…_ He tried to mentally sort out what happened in his dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mamoru ran through the usual rose garden, but the roses didn't look right to him, they looked faded. He eventually came to the castle and looked up to the balcony. Same as usual, she was standing there looking up to the Earth, wait what! Earth? That was never there before, if this isn't Earth, then where is it? She looked different too, though I still couldn't see her face, her hair was a dull yellow instead of the usual sparkling golden and it was a tangled mess though you could tell it was still in it's usual style. Her dress was ruffled and shredded around the bottom as if she just came out of battle. Her arms were covered in mud and something darker, which he assumed was blood. She turned to face him and spoke but her voice was different, it wasn't her usual silvery voice, it wavered and sounded strained as if she had been crying.<strong>_

"_**Endymion, they are back. They are winning make sure you get the rainbow crystals! Don't let them win, I believe in you."**_

"_**Endymion? Who's back? What are the rainbow crystals, and what happened to you?"**_

"_**You will learn all of that in time, for now all you need to know is that you are running out of time and you need the rainbow crystals!" All of a sudden she screamed and started to fade. "Help they have gotten to me, for now they don't know it but they will soon find out! You will have help but only you can save me from them." She had almost disappeared by this point.**_

"_**Who? What do I need to do? Please tell me!" He screamed now getting agitated, this had never happened before he was seriously worried.**_

_**She screamed again, disappearing into a ball of dark energy, shouting her last words, "Endymion! Save me!"**_

* * *

><p>After that Mamoru had woken up, her scream ringing in his ears.<p>

_Seriously? It's one o'clock in the morning? Why the sudden change in the dream, there was the roses, the Earth, her, and that name. Why was it in that dream but no others, and what happened to her? Wait! Hold up a second! Am I worried? Why should I be worried? I don't even know her! All I know is that she ruins my sleep every night! Should I be worried? _

_OF COURSE YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED! YOU BLINKED AND THE GIRL BLOODY DISSAPEARED! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BE WORRIED?! _

_Oh great, you're back_.

Mamoru thought his night was bad enough but it just got worse, HE was back. The voice in his head that had been pestering him for as long as he could remember was back. Not to mention never missed an opportunity to mess with him.

_WELL OF COURSE I'M BACK! YOU WOULD DESTROY THE WHOLE DAMN GALAXY IF I WASN'T HERE AND IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU ALREADY HAVE, OR AT LEAST DOOMED IT._

_What are you talking about?_

_I CAN SEE YOUR DREAMS BAKA! BY LOSING HER YOU'VE DOOMED THE WHOLE BLOODY GALAXY!_

_But that's just it. That's all it was, a dream. Now would you like to explain how a dream can, and I quote, DOOM THE WHOLE BLOODY GALAXY?_

_BAKA! IT WASN'T JUST A DREAM IT WAS PART OF YOUR SUBCONCIOUS, OBVIOUSLY NOT THE BEST PART 'CAUSE I'M RIGHT HERE, TELLING YOU SHES IN TROUBLE!_

_Wait, you're part of my subconscious?_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! I WISH THERE WAS A TABLE IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE BANGING YOUR HEAD AGAINST IT REPEATEDLY! OF COURSE IM PART OF YOUR SUBCONCIOUS, HOW DO YOU THINK I TALK TO YOU! NOW BACK TO BUSINESS, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GO SAVE HER! YOU WILL EVENTUALLY LEARN THAT WITHOUT HER YOUR LIFE IS A MISERABLE, SLUGGISH HELL, THOUGH RIGHT NOW IT'S PRETTY DAMN CLOSE! EVER HEARD OF ANY OTHER COLOURS THAN WHITE, GREY AND BLACK? NOT TO MENTION THAT HORRIBLE GREEN COLOURED JACKET YOU WEAR, SELENE SAVE US ALL!_

_Temperamental much?_

_NO, JUST WITH YOU, AND YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO GET RID OF THAT JACKET. TRY SOME NICE MIDNIGHT BLUE ARMOUR, YOU SEEM LIKE A MIDNIGHT BLUE ARMOUR KIND OF GUY._

_Midnight blue- you know what I'm not even going to ask. Well, what can I do to help dream damsel in distress._

_PROBABLY THE SMARTEST THING YOU'VE DONE ALL NIGHT._

_What, ask what I can do to help?_

_NO, WELL YES, BUT I WAS REFERRING TO NOT ASKING ABOUT THE ARMOUR THING._

_What ever, I'm going to get a glass of water._

_BAKA, IM YOUR SUBCONCIOUS REMEMBER I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO, AND UNFORTUNATLEY FOR YOU, I GO WHERE YOU GO, REMEMBER THAT DAY LAST YEAR AT THE ARCADE WHEN-_

_Don't bring it up!_

_WHAT? DO YOU THINK THE MICROPHONES IMPLANTED IN YOUR BRAIN WILL HEAR? BAKA, I'M YOUR MIND, I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT AND IT WON'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE. PARANOID MUCH?_

_No, just with you._

_NICE, MOCK THE VOICE THAT ONLY YOU HEAR INSIDE YOUR HEAD._

_Whatever, let's just talk about something else._

_OKAY, HOW ABOUT THAT BLONDE THAT YOU KEEP RUNNING INTO, NOW WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? ODANGO ATAMA-_

_Hey! Only I get to call her Odango Atama!_

_BAKA I AM YOU!_

_It doesn't matter it's all I have with her!_

_FINALLY! I SEE I FOUND A TOUCHY SUBJCT. LET'S BRING IT OUT HERE INTO THE OPEN. SO WHAT'S YOUR STATUS WITH USAGI?_

_You're my mind, you tell me._

_WOW, GIVE THE BAKA A TREAT HE CAN BE TAUGHT! WELL FROM WHAT I KNOW, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER BUT WON'T ADMIT IT AND THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN TALK TO HER IS BY TORMENTING HER. YOU KNOW SHE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU RIGHT? YOU TWO ARE JUST WASTING PRECIOUS TIME THAT YOU COULD BE SPENDING TOGETHER BY FIGHTING LIKE CATS AND DOGS! OR SHOULD I SAY FOXES AND RABBITS! I'M SO FUNNY!_

_My bad, I thought you were my subconscious, clearly not if that's what you think! I'm not in love with her! I hate her and she hates me! That's why we argue! Not to mention I would never make a joke that bad, ever!_

_HEY! ONLY I GET TO CALL HER THAT, IT'S ALL I HAVE WITH HER! YEAH, YOU TOTALLY HATE HER. OBSESSED MUCH?_

_Okay that's it I'm going back to sleep, and you will leave me alone. I will have the dream again and it will be normal then I get to say, I told you so!_

_IF YOU SAY SO, WE'LL SEE IN THE MORNING, WELL LATER IN THE MORNING BECAUSE WE HAVE BEEN ARGUING SO LONG NOW IT'S THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING._

_I hate you._

_YEAH, I LOVE YOU TO BAKA._

_What is that your nickname for me. Wait, I don't know what to call you._

_CALL ME MAMORU I AM YOU AFTER ALL!_

_Shiri it is!_

_REAL CLASSY BAKA!_

_Goodnight Shiri._

_WHATEVER! GOODNIGHT BAKA._

Mamoru made his way back to his bed and crawled under the covers, he had no trouble at all falling to sleep, to be more specific, his dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>OMG THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! I love imagining the relationship that Mamoru and the voice would have. Next chapter let's throw in worried parental units and a confused Naru! Who can guess who the voice is? Any constructive criticism will be appreciated even just plain criticism. I can't fix what I don't know of. I'm like a koala, I won't do anything unless I need to and I won't know if I need to if nobody tells me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1- Story Time

Wow it feels like I only updated yesterday… oh wait I did I just had to get this chapter done for two reasons. A) Naru is gonna find out cause of Rei's big mouth, what fun, and B) I'm going on venture so I wont have access to a computer… oops!

So I will try to make this as long as I can in the time I have today, then I will try to do another one tomorrow then that's all I can do sorry. :(

Quick thing thank you for the reviews I know that there wasn't many (two :) ) I just really appreciate what they said and I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I need my sleep. Otherwise I wont be able to get up early to start the next chapter!

Okay just a quick disclaimer: Yeah I own sailor moon, I'm actually best friends with Umino we ride our unicorns that fart rainbows to school everyday. Oh wait no I don't that was my nightmare last week… so yeah I don't own it. **[insert frowny face here] **;)

**Swapped**

**Chapter One**

_**Story Time**_

* * *

><p>"Usagi?"<p>

_Oh crap, I just did that didn't I?_

* * *

><p>"Usagi? Do you mean that, she was, and I?" Naru was freaking out by this point. <em>Kuso! That was my best friend and I just! Oh no what did I do? <em>

"No! I didn't say Usagi, I said Upasi, yeah, Upasi." Rei gave Ami a sheepish look.

"Nobody in the world is dumb enough to believe that Mars."

"Oh my kami! What did I do? It's all my fault, I wished her away and now she's gone!"

"It wasn't you Naru, my computer is picking up something stronger than a wish. Not to mention the fact that wishes don't come true. It's only logical that-"

"Mercury stop it with your logic, it's not helping anyone! Usagi is gone and we need to find her so hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can it's been over an hour the trace is almost gone. Can you sense anything?"

"Already tried that, nothing. Now it's all up to you Mercury! Don't let them get away with this! Nobody lays a pinkie on Usagi or I burn their arm off!" She was getting more agitated by the minute.

_Was Rei just being protective of Usagi? No, not possible, I was just imagining it. _Ami thought momentarily forgetting her research.

"I lost both of them tonight, Nephrite and Usagi. What have I done? I curse everyone I meet eventually they all disappear. It's all my fault! All my fault, all my fault, I'm a curse!"

"Naru, it's not your fault! Get that into your thick skull! Mercury, stop gawking at me and find her!"

With Mercury returning to typing on her computer, Mars yelling at her to hurry up and Naru freaking out none of them noticed the man watching them from the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoisite had started to grow worried, Sailor Moon had been in the pod for an hour now and the only sounds that could be heard through out the base were her screams and pleas for help. Though he couldn't figure out why he was worried for the girl.<strong>

**Beryl had noticed this in her servant and decided that it was dangerous to have him around because, if he had a chance she knew he wouldn't hesitate to get Sailor Moon out, though why she did not know.**

"**Zoisite!" She called out and he appeared immediately in her throne room.**

"**Go back and see what you can find out, the senshi are still there, go now."**

"**As you wish, my queen." He fell into a low bow and disappeared.**

* * *

><p>That's what brought Zoisite to the trees, where he heard it all. <em>Usagi, so that's her name. This girl obviously knows her. Mars seems very tense, and I thought she hated Sailor Moon. Seems she's made an affect on everyone she's met. I wonder what affect she will have on Beryl… that's a scary thought.<em>

He moved closer to Mercury to see what her computer said.

"That's weird, my computer just picked up the energy source that took Usagi." Mercury looked around only to find nothing.

"Up here Mercury, and I thought you were the smart one."

She looked up and glared," Zoisite, what did you do with Sailor Moon?"

"Oh you mean your precious Usagi, I didn't do much with her. I just took her away from you."

"How did you know that?"

"Why Mars, your big mouth obviously. You really should watch what you say and, especially, who's around."

"Where is she? I swear to kami if you've hurt her!"

"My, my, my Mars, I never knew you were so protective. We haven't hurt her and we don't plan to, yet."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her or so help me I will-"

"Burn my arm off, yeah, yeah, I heard all of that too. You need to come up with better threats." He taunted.

"Zoisite! Where is she?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mercury, have I been ignoring you? My sincerest apologies."

"Answer the question, where is Usagi?" Naru finally spoke up.

"Why, hello Naru, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Zoisite. Nephrite was always talking about you." He said with a bow, she just glared," Fine, you're no fun. She's back with Beryl in the Dark Kingdom's base, no biggie."

"Beryl!" Mars and Mercury shouted together.

"Why yes, I assume you remember her? She was the one who destroyed your beloved Princess."

Mars and Mercury just glared at him.

"It's okay, when she finds her Beryl will destroy her again and this time you can watch. No need for you to be dead this time because we will get the ginzuishou!"

"Dead? Wait what is he talking about?"

"We'll tell you later Naru-"

"Why wait, I love stories, here I'll start it off!" Zoisite sat on the floor cross-legged, "One-thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon called, are you ready for this, 'The Moon Kingdom', bombshell! This kingdom was ruled over by Queen Serenity. Now the queen was not alone in her massive palace, she had a daughter. Her daughter was named, are you ready? Serenity, oh my kami what a shocker! Well Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity lived their happy lives up on the moon with the princess's guardians, the sailor senshi. Would you like to continue?"

"Gladly, Sailor Moon, Mercury and I were part of the princess's royal guard. We don't remember much about our time on the moon or the princess but we do remember the final battle quite clearly. The four generals of the Dark Kingdom led the attack, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and this baka." She jabbed her thumb in Zoisite's direction, who just smiled and waved," They had an army which was mostly made up of the citizens of Earth which had a kingdom on it too. The Golden Kingdom, which was the name of Earth's, was ruled by the king and queen but we do not remember their names as we don't have many memories."

"That's so bizarre none of us remember their names either. That is definitely quite peculiar."

"Did he just use the word peculiar in a sentence, and get it right?"

"Hey! I'm fun, not stupid, unlike Jadeite, damn he's a handful."

That for some reason enraged Rei, "Don't you dare speak about Jadeite that way!"

"What's it to you?"

"I'll take the story from here you two, The Golden Kingdom also had a Prince, his name was Endymion. Our two kingdoms were forbidden to see each other, for reasons I'm not quite sure of. Well, our princess didn't care much for rules so she snuck down to Earth to have a look around. The prince and princess met and fell in love. They had secret meetings all the time until they were caught. Oddly enough both royal families agreed to let them continue seeing each other. They eventually got engaged and that, I believe, is what the war started over. Beryl was a peasant who lived in one of the villages by the Golden Kingdom. She was infatuated with him and when she heard the news that he was marrying the princess of the moon she did not like it at all."

"I'll take it back thank you very much, as Mercury said my queen did not like it at all so she began to search for warriors. She eventually came to a strange cavern looking place. She didn't go into any details when she told us but let's just say somehow she broke the seal that was on the entrance and released Metaria. She was given powers and dark energy to help her destroy the moon kingdom."

"Eventually Beryl had enough followers to attack the Moon Kingdom and that's just what she did."

"Hey I was telling the story!"

"Just shut up and listen baka! There was a huge fight and it didn't end well for the Moon Kingdom. Beryl and her followers eventually over-powered us and we all fell one by one until the only two standing were Endymion and Serenity. From what I know, because I was kind of dead, Endymion died from taking an attack shot at Serenity. Beryl did not destroy the princess. It was her grief that destroyed her. She took Endymion's sword and stabbed herself through the heart. The Queen was safely hidden through out all of this, when she felt her daughter die she couldn't take it anymore. She released the power of the ginzuishou sealing away the Dark Kingdom, also known as Beryl's followers and Metaria, and sending us all into the future to be reborn. She died from releasing the true power. Now here we are!"

"Okay story time is over, it's been nice chatting but I really must depart. Farewell my fair enemies, until next time." With that Zoisite disappeared.

"Kami he's so annoying, what I wouldn't give to rip out his damn ponytail!"

"Well at least we only have to deal with one threat now."

"You guy's are dead? Oh kami you're zombies! Please don't eat me, I want to see Usagi again!"

"Naru, we aren't dead, we were reborn. We seriously need to get Usagi back, not to mention finding the princess and getting the ginzuishou before they do. We are so screwed! What's the only threat Mercury?"

"We have to tell Usagi's parents…"

"You guy's are lucky that you can be reborn then. You definitely wont live after telling them what happened here, and do you know how much they would freak out if they found out that she's Sailor Moon? Wait who are you two?"

"Think about it, you'll get it." Mars winked at her then turned to Mercury, "We should probably tell them now so we can at least run and hide in the dark."

Naru blinked and stared at them for a moment then it dawned on her, "Oh kami! Rei? Ami? How did I not notice it before!"

Ami slapped a hand over Naru's mouth. "Shh! He might still be listening! You have a mouth as big as Mars's sometimes. C'mon Mars lets get this over with." Ami turned then jumped off into the darkness. Rei followed her then looked back, "You do realize that we just left her there right?"

"Yeah but she's safe."

"How do you know, Zoisite might take her."

"I don't know how but I know that he wouldn't dare touch a civilian."

"He's evil! He doesn't care about anyone else!"

"Don't ever talk about him like that ever again!" Ami shouted her eyes flaring. Ami blinked a couple times and looked slightly confused, "Why are we still standing here? Let's go."

Rei sighed "I'll never understand you Mercury."

* * *

><p>Kenji had just sat down with a magazine when he heard someone knock on the door. <em>Great timing you have there Kenji. <em>He sighed, got up and walked to the door, "Yes, who is-"

"Excuse me are you the father of Miss Usagi Tsukino?" Mars said in her politest voice.

"Uh… are you? You two are… why on Earth would you be asking a stupid question like that of course I am! Now why do you want to know?" Kenji screeched getting annoyed with them after just one question.

"I'm sorry sir if we disturbed you but we have some information that you need to know. Is your wife home sir?" Mercury said trying her best not to anger the man more. _So this is what Naru meant, we will be very lucky if we get out of this alive… Selene help us please!_

"Yes, she's home, why?" Kenji questioned suspiciously, _this doesn't sound too good, why would they be here?_

"Would you please go and get her, and if there is anyone else here, can you please get them too?" Mars asked warily.

Kenji went back into the house and came back out a few minutes later, "This is my wife, Ikuko and my son, Shingo. Now why are you here?"

"Oh my kami! It's the sailor senshi! Wow, this is the best night of my life! Wait! Where's Sailor Moon? She's my favourite! No offence you two but Sailor Moon is just-"

"Shingo! Let the nice young ladies talk. I'm sure they have something they need to say. I'm sorry about my son; he get's excitable, not unlike his sister actually. I wonder where she is she said she was going to see Naru but she hasn't come back."

That had a clear affect, the mentioning of Usagi made Mercury flinch and Mars look at the ground, "Well, actually ma'am that's why we're here. We have some news for you involving Usagi." Mercury said almost inaudibly.

"Well come on out with it girl!" Kenji was getting more impatient with these girls.

"She's been taken hostage by the Dark Kingdom okay?" Mars screamed and Ikuko wasted no time in starting to cry.

"Usagi... has been… how could you let that happen! Isn't it your job to protect us? Why would they take her anyway?" Kenji screeched, but not because he was annoyed, because now he was worried.

"Uh well, you see, we don't know why they have taken her. I promise sir; we will do absolutely everything in our power to get her back as soon as possible. It will be okay sir, they said they have not hurt her and don't plan on it. We will get her back and she will be unharmed." Mercury said in her softest voice trying to console the angry man.

"My… my poor baby… they wont… do… anything to... to… her will… they?" Ikuko said in between sobs.

"I promise they won't, and if they do they will have us to deal with." Mars said in her strongest voice trying to give the sobbing woman some confidence.

"You never answered me! Where's Sailor Moon, she could've saved my sister! She's been taken because of you two but if Sailor Moon was there she could have saved my sister! It's all your fault she's gone!" Shingo yelled tears forming in his eyes.

Rei squatted next to the young boy and looked him in the eyes.

"Sailor Moon is, well uh, she's missing. The enemy has her with your sister. Don't worry your sister will be fine while Sailor Moon is there, okay?" Rei said back to her calming voice, "Just do us one thing okay? Don't stop believing in Sailor Moon because the minute you do, we're all history. We're really sorry they got Usagi, you don't even know."

"Don't worry about that, I'll never stop believing in Sailor Moon, or you guys! I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just worried about her, we fight all the time but I do really love her. You'll get her back to me right?" He asked with tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"Of course squirt." Rei said ruffling his hair. She turned back to where Ami was consoling the angry father and emotional mother, "Come on Mercury, we need to go. We need to start our search."

Ami nodded then turned to face the family, "We will get her back." With that the two senshi jumped off into the darkness.

"I believe in you sailor senshi, and I always will." Shingo whispered into the night before going back inside with his parents.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a weird one to write, sorry if the last bit is bad, but what can you do? Well that's that! Okay one thing about Zoisite in this one. That's how he should act. He is smart yes, he is also less out going that the other Shitennou agreed but no he is not quiet and boring! It annoys me so much when people do that to him! Sorry no Baka and Shiri in this one, maybe next chapter! Don't forget I'm a koala! Bye :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2- The Training Begins

Okay so I don't know how long this one will be, might be long but it could be really short. I just want to say a big thanks to my proof-reader! Do you know how many mistakes there were in those chapters, DAMN! She read it about three times going over it fixing the mistakes. Trust me when I say this, there was a lot of them. So again I'm really sorry about the whole venture thing. I would do one tomorrow but my family has a pool/BBQ thing all day, so yeah, no chance in that happening. I would do one Boxing Day but I'll be on a bus on my way to venture. Which is in Adelaide! Six days on a bus for ten hours a day, woo party over here! Nah, I'm actually excited, and scared but, what can you do? Okay so I have no idea what will be in this chapter so lets go find out!

Damn I have to do another one :P Well Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, there you happy? I don't even own the laptop I am doing this on! How's that? Good enough? No? Too bad! Onwards to the story, we shall find it!

Oh here it is, that was such a long trip huh? Okay fine, go read it. Its that way ^ Just kidding! It's the other way. Okay, okay, go read it!

**Swapped**

**Chapter Two**

_**The Training Begins!**_

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the base were her screams and pleas for help.

Beryl was getting sick of her and she had only been here for one night. The girl, who was now known to be Usagi Tsukino, had been screaming ever since she was put in the pod. Beryl was just about to do something when finally the screams stopped, "Thank Metaria, she stopped! Kunzite!" She yelled to the empty throne room. Seconds later Kunzite appeared, "You called, my queen?"

"Yes, the girl has stopped screaming, which indicates the brainwashing is complete! It will be your job to train her, make sure you do it right and do it quick. I sense we will need her soon. Go now, see if she has awoken, then begin her training."

"Yes, my queen. But may I ask something first? What is it that we shall call her?"

"For now we shall call her Usagi, but I feel that later that will change, though I do not know why. Now go!"

"Of course my queen." He swept himself into a bow and disappeared.

"Finally I can start my revenge on those bratty sailor senshi and their precious princess! Starting with using their strongest senshi against them!" Beryl said, cackling.

_Why would WE ever need a sailor senshi? We have Metaria! _Kunzite was not happy with the queen. First off, she said they would need Usagi, not in a hundred, no a thousand years, second she made him train her. HIM, which meant that Kunzite would have to actually spend time with her! _She is the enemy! It must be the worst day of my life for me to be stuck with her._

Kunzite continued his mental rant all the way to the chamber, when he arrived his rant stopped. He could not believe it, the minute he saw the girl awake in the pod he felt a wave of guilt crash over him. _Why do I feel sorry for her? She is the enemy, the leader no less! So why do I feel like I have to protect her? It's probably nothing. _He walked over to the pod and picked her up and out of it then placed her standing, "Well? How do you feel?" She looked at him with eyes that were blood red.

"Kunzite how nice of you to visit me! I feel fine, actually I feel great. I got a boost from Metaria and it really wakes you up. Maybe you should have one, you look like the un-dead. Well actually, you are! Well sort of, you're the reborn! This place looks so dreary it could really use some colour, maybe some orange curtains would-"

"Do you ever shut up? Though you are right, orange is actually my favourite colour. I don't know why though, I just know that it's my favourite. What's yours? It's probably like red or blue because those were your colours on your uniform. Though it might be purple or something. My guess would be red because that's the colour of your uniform and the colour of Tuxedo Kamen-"

"Do you ever shut up? You're almost as bad as me! So why have you come to my office at this time of, wait what is the time?"

"In Earth time, which is probably the only time you know, it's seven in the morning."

"What! I can't believe you woke me up so early! Wait, in Earth time, what's that supposed to mean?"

"There is more that one time." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I knew that baka! What other times are there?"

"Too many to tell you about now. But I will tell you three, past, present and future."

"Oh terrific, I got a comedian! I love jokes, tell me another!" She said bouncing up and down.

"Maybe during training, let's get started. Show me what you can do." He said crouching to a fighting stance.

"You sure you want this pretty boy?" She said also crouching.

"Oh you think I'm pretty do you?" He said raising his eyebrow again.

"There's the comedian again! You're a comedic genius! Alright let's do this!" She said lunging at him.

Mamoru couldn't believe it he hadn't run into her all day! He gave up on his search and decided to go to the arcade, ironically where he started the search. _Maybe I just missed her, yeah, that's probably it! Wait! Why do I care?_

_LIKE I SAID LAST NIGHT, YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOVE HER, YOU REALLY, REALLY LOVE HER!_

_Put a cork in in Shiri, we are going to see Motoki. That's all it is!_

_MAYBE I JUST MISSED HER! I'M ALWAYS LISTENING BAKA!_

_I swear to kami, if you say anymore about this-_

_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? CUT YOUR HEAD OFF? BECAUSE I THINK THAT WOULD DO YOU MORE DAMAGE THAN ME._

_What will it take for me to make you shut up for five minutes?_

_WELL, I HAVEN'T REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT, BUT I HAVE A FEW IDEAS. STARTING WITH YOU TELLING USAGI THE TRUTH THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER._

_What truth, she knows I hate her. What else is there?_

_BAKA, YOU AREN'T FOOLING ANYBODY, EVERYONE IN THE TOWN EXCEPT YOU AND USAGI KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON._

_That would be what, my kind Shiri?_

_HERE, I'LL MAKE IT NICE AND SIMPLE FOR YOU: LOVE. I'LL EVEN SPELL IT OUT, L-O-V-E, GOT IT? GOOD! NOW, MY KIND BAKA, DO YOU PROMISE TO TELL HER THE NEXT TIME YOU TALK TO HER?_

_Fine, if it will get you to shut up for five minutes, I'll do it!_

Mamoru noticed that he had reached the arcade so he had a quick look through the window to see if he could spot the familiar blob of blonde odangoes, "Not a single blonde strand in sight. Well, guess I'm safe for now!" He heard a soft chuckling inside his head, "Great! I can even hear him laughing!" He walked through the doors and strait to his usual spot at the counter, all the while carefully scanning the arcade for any hint of her, "Not a thing, thank kami!" He muttered to himself.

"Oh, hey Mamoru! What's got you muttering? Did you run into Usagi at all? I haven't seen her all day!" Motoki said cheerfully as he made his way over to his best friend.

"Hey Motoki. Nothing, just usual old 'Mamoru Muttering'," he replied making air quotation marks, "No, I haven't. Actually, I haven't seen her all day either, but it is a Saturday so she is probably still sleeping."

"At five o'clock at night?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"This is Odango we're talking about, you know that right?"

"Why are you so hard on that girl?" Motoki said subconsciously wiping the counter.

_Ha! I thought you said the whole town knew! _Mamoru was enjoying mocking Shiri, as he wasn't going to respond.

"Honestly I don't know. It's like whenever I see her I just have to say something to get her attention, and that something is usually some jerky comment about her grades, eating habits, laziness or hair style." Mamoru said while shrugging.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Motoki said freezing in place, eyes wide.

"It's usually some jerky comment about-"

"No! Not that! The part where you have to get her attention, I knew it! You like her! Kami, I've been saying it ever since you two met, then I began to have doubts but now I know I was right all along!" Motoki said jumping up and down much like Usagi would, "I don't think you just like her, I think you love her!"

"Whoa, hold up a minute Motoki. I don't like her, much less love her!" Mamoru said holding his hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

_I TOLD YOU EVERYONE IN THE TOWN KNEW! THEY ALL JUST HAD SOME DOUBTS, BUT DON'T WORRY. MOTOKI HAS NO DOUBTS NOW!_

"_Hey shut up! You aren't supposed to be talking!" _Mamoru thought and yelled at the same time.

_TIMES UP! IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES! BY THE WAY, DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU JUST SHOUTED THAT AND NOW THE WHOLE ARCADE IS STARING AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE A LOONATIC?_

Mamoru looked around him and realised Shiri was right. Every head in the arcade was facing him, with wide-eyed expressions. The widest-eyed face belonged to none other than Motoki.

"Mamoru? Are you okay? Have you had enough coffee today?" Motoki asked worriedly, "Here I'll go make you one right now." He rushed out to the back of the arcade to where the café is. He made a double shot extra tall black coffee, with extra, extra coffee. He rushed back into the arcade to where Mamoru was sitting only to find him gone and a note on the counter. It read; Leave it on my doorstep.

"Classic, Mamoru." He muttered shaking his head. He took the coffee out back to transfer it to a travel mug, "I'll take it to him after work, he probably needs it."

Sorry this one's so short but I seriously needed to post it and I seriously need my sleep. So yeah, it's fun sized. :) Remember, I'm a koala and I wont be posting anything for about a month, sorry! All right see you 'round. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 3- Plans Start

I started this six days into Venture! From Perth to Adelaide on a bus, heaps good! (INSIDE JOKE) Not to mention I get motion sickness… yeah. Anyways, this chapter will have a little something different thrown in, I hope you like it. We'll introduce Usagi's purpose in the dark kingdom and there will be a new friend too! Now I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! n.j I would like to answer your questions.

**1) Is there more to the fanfic's plot besides what is in the summary? **Well I sure hope so… Yeah I'm pretty sure there will be but it all depends on what way you look at it.

**2) How old is everybody in this fanfic? **Lucky I worked all that out before I started writing ;) The girls, Naru and Umino are all fourteen, Shingo is ten, Motoki, Mamoru _and _JADEITE are nineteen (yeah I have made ages for them too :P), Kunzite and Nephrite are twenty and Zoisite is eighteen. I made ages for them based on absolutely nothing so don't hate me.

**3) The Sailors are at their first level of power, right? **Yes they are :)

**4) What's going on when the fanfic begins? **Okay, I really don't want to be mean here, but did you read the very first thing it said? _It all started the night __**Nephrite died**__. _I think Naru might have been mourning his death… maybe, I dunno… could be wrong…

**5) Why did Zoisite fire dark energy ball at the Sailors?** That's an easy one, TO DISTRACT THEM! They are so gullible! :3

**6) What was Zoisite up to? **I'm not really sure what you mean by this question but I'll try my best to answer. He kidnapped Sailor Moon under Beryl's orders then took her back to the base. Then he went back to find out what he could. He found out her identity then got bored so went down to have a little chat with the other Senshi. If I didn't answer it right be sure to tell me!

That's all first, so go and read it now! Well, after the disclaimer…

Disclaimer :P say it with me, I, don't, own. Sailor, Moon. Got it? No? Well, we'll say it again, I, don't, own, oh you get it now? Okay! Go read!

**Swapped**

**Chapter Three**

_**Plans Start**_

* * *

><p>"There's the comedian again! You're a comedic genius! Alright, lets do this!" She said lunging at him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the comedian can actually fight!" Usagi commented, she and Kunzite had been training everyday and Kunzite had been thoroughly impressed. From what he had heard of from previous battles between the Senshi and the dark kingdom, she was the most incompetent of them all. She must have been acting, but why? She must have had one, so what was her ulterior motive, and why did she seem so familiar?<p>

"Well?" Usagi asked staring at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kunzite replied breaking out of his thoughts.

"I asked how long do we have to train for. We have been sparring for hours." Usagi said eyebrow cocked, smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"Oh, well, we can probably stop now. When Beryl needs you she will call." Kunzite said lowering his arms. This was his mistake, the minute he let his guard down Usagi did a three sixty and kicked him square in the chest. Kunzite, obviously not expecting this toppled over and landed in a heap. After a minute of silence Kunzite groaned and rolled onto his side.

"Never let your guard down! Are you okay?" Usagi asked looking at him with concern. Kunzite just groaned again and stuck out a hand. Usagi, being the nice person she is, grabbed the proffered hand to help him up. This time it was she who was caught off guard. As she grabbed his hand Kunzite pulled his hand back to him pulling her down with it.

"Never let your guard down!" Kunzite mocked her, winking. She just rolled over and pouted at him.

"That's not fun." She whined.

Kunzite just laughed at her then got up, helping her up with him.

"I never knew you could fight like that! Why didn't you as a senshi?" Kunzite asked while steadying them both.

"What's a senshi? All I know is I'm a great fighter and super smart too, that's how I kicked your arse!" Usagi bragged poking him in the chest.

"What do you mean 'what's a senshi?'?"

"Exactly that, I have no idea what a senshi is."

"So you mean-"

"Kunzite! Usagi!" Beryl's voice cut him off.

"We'll talk later Kunzite." Usagi said disappearing in a cloud of dark energy.

"Yes, yes we will." He muttered before disappearing himself.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was lost without her Shiri definitely knew that. He just needed to open his eyes and realise it. Shiri had noticed something change in him over the weekend; he was drinking less coffee that usual, a lot less, as in, he didn't have a single cup since Friday! He spent the time her wasn't out looking for her sitting on his bed staring at a red rose. This rose was special to Mamoru, for more reasons than one. The first being it magically appeared one day in his hand and hasn't died. Second it the day he got the rose was the day he met Usagi. But, of course, her was oblivious to the later one. When Mamoru first found it he knew it was magic, he didn't know why, but now he knew. It gave him the ability to turn into his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen. He knew it was magic but his knowledge on that was wilting, along with the rose.<p>

_Friday night the first of the petals fell and another fell everyday since then. _He thought to himself.

_WELL THAT WAS ALSO THE SAME DAY AS THE LAST TIME YOU SAW USAGI. COINCIDENCE? I THINK THAT BE NOT!_

_Kuso! I thought you died, and who are you? Shakespeare?_

_I THINK NOTETH, I AMETH YOUETH. IF I WAS DEAD THAT WOULD MEAN YOU WERE TOO! WELL THERE WAS TAT ONE TIME BUT THAT'S IS COMPLEETLY IRRELEVENT…_

_Wait, what?!_

_YOU HEARD NOTHING!_

_Oh, is that your touchy spot?_

_NO! IT'S OURS! YOU WILL FIND OUT ALL IN TIME…_

_Okay, so you're not Shakespeare but you are very cryptic at some times._

_I CANETH TALKETH LIKETH SHAKETH SPEARETH, SO WHYETH WOULD THOU THINKETH I WASETH NOTETH?_

_All you're doing is adding an 'eth' to the end of each word!_

_BAKA! IF I SAY I'M SHAKESPEARE YOU WILL ACCEPT IT AND CALL ME SHAKESPEARE!_

_No I won't because I prefer Shiri._

_KUSO! YOU REMEMBERED THAT BLASTED NAME! OH, HOW SHE WOULD GET A KICK OUT OF THAT…_

_Who's 'she'? You can't know anybody! You're my subconscious!_

_THERE IS A LOT OF THINGS THAT YOU WILL NOT KNOW ABOUT ME BUT, HOPEFULLY, SOMEDAY YOU WILL LEARN._

_Bloody cryptic Shiri. I'm not even going to try anymore._

_HORRAY! NOW LET'S GO TO THE ARCADE I HAVE A FEELING THAT THERE WILL BE TWO PEOPLE THERE THAT YOU WILL WANT TO TALK TO, AND I'M BORED SO I WANT TO TALK TO MOTOKI!_

_I'm the one who talks to him not you._

_THINK WHAT YOU WILL! LET'S GO! I'M SICK OF THIS APARTMENT!_

_Fine. _With that he got up and left muttering something about a 'stupid Shiri'.

I CAN HEAR YOU BAKA!

* * *

><p>They were absolutely dead inside. Usagi wasn't only their friend and leader, she was their ray of sunshine. She brought happiness into the lives of everyone who crossed paths with her. Now Rei and Ami had to take Motoki's ray, he needed to know. Rei decided to rip the band aid off straight away.<p>

"Motoki, we need to talk to you," she looked around the arcade, "alone."

"Uh, okay, sure," he looked at the two of them curiously, "hey, where's Usagi? I haven't seen her since Friday."

Motoki, Motoki, Motoki, wrong thing to say. The girls were still beating them selves up about what happened and they were, as was said earlier, dead inside. Rei, she was more controlled with her emotions, she did nothing more than give Motoki a death stare and have a few tears form in her eyes. Quiet little Ami on the other hand, her wall completely shattered. In three seconds flat she was on the floor crying.

"So much for a 'quick rip the band aid off'." Rei muttered darkly, "Motoki, we need to take her out back right now!"

"What's wrong Ami? Was it something I said? Come on Ami, what is it?" He was starting to worry now, Ami never cried! He didn't know what to do.

"Motoki! Are you even listening!? We need to take her out back right now!" Rei screamed.

"I'm sorry Rei but you'll have to wait we need to take Ami out back."

Rei face palmed so hard she had a massive red handprint on her fore head.

"I give up." She sighed helping Motoki take Ami out back. Motoki and Rei sat Ami down on a couch in the break room.

"Ami, what's wrong? Did something happen, and where's Usagi?"

That was the straw that broke the camels back, or in this case the question that broke the Ami.

"She's gone!" Ami shouted.

"What do you mean she's-"

"The Negaverse took her at our last battle. Usagi was taken! Nephrite died then Zoisite came, then there was a big black ball then whoosh and boom she was gone! The Negaverse has our strongest senshi and our best friend. Not to mention we're screwed without out leader! What are we going to do now? She's gone! We can't do anything with out her! Rei we are all going to die! Beryl's going to take over the Earth and it's our fault! We could have saved her but we didn't! We are horrible senshi and even worse best friends."

"Great going Motoki, you broke Ami." _Though I couldn't have said it better myself. Wait! Did Ami just… kuso!_

"The… strongest… senshi. The strongest… senshi? The strongest… kuso! You guys are, oh my kami! Three of my best friends are the Sailor Senshi! Oh my kami this is the coolest thing ever! Wait, did you just say the negatives have Usagi?"

"The Negaverse."

"The Nega-what-now?"

"The Negaverse. They are the purest form of evil you could every find. The Sailor Senshi were sent into the future to be reborn to fight against them."

"Reborn?"

It was Ami who answered this time as she was out of her crazy phase, "The Sailor Senshi are the protectors of the Princess of the moon. Queen Serenity ruled the moon a thousand years ago. The Princess, Princess Serenity, loved exploring. One day her explorations brought her to the forbidden planet, Earth."

"Wait, forbidden? A thousand years ago? Princess? Was she reborn too? Who is she?"

"Yes, forbidden, it was forbidden for a Lunarian and a Terrin to meet. Yes, a thousand years ago we lived in the Silver Millennium. Yes, a princess and yes, she was reborn but no, we do not know who she is. We have to find her because she is in danger and she can't find us because like everyone else who was reborn she has no memories. We don't even have any memories."

"Well," Motoki got up to return to work, "this has been a wonderful story but you'll have to finish later because-" Motoki could neither finish that sentence nor go back to work because he promptly blacked out.

* * *

><p>As he entered the throne room he bowed, "Yes Queen Beryl?"<p>

"Ah Kunzite, nice of you to join us." Beryl said.

Usagi nodded in his direction, "Yes."

"Well, now that you are both here let's get down to business. I trust the training is going well?"

"Of course, Kunzite is an amazing teacher."

"Well what is your opinion since you receive such a high praise?"

"It is not the teacher that does the teaching, it is the student that does the learning." He said sweeping into a low bow.

"That doesn't even make sense! Did you hit your head on the ground? Poor baby." Usagi said bowing to mock him.

"Please don't wast your sympathy on me for it is the senshi who will bee needing it."

"The senshi! Bow we are getting back on topic. Usagi I have a special mission for you, You will be on a search for the rainbow crystals. Zoisite will be accompanying you for now." Beryl said throwing something at her. Usagi caught the small package and opened it. Inside was a small dark crystal that gave the illusion that if you got to close you would be sucked in. Usagi attached it to the chain hanging around her neck.

"Yes my queen. I am honoured that you have enough faith in me to give me this task." She fell into a proper bow this time and disappeared.

"Kunzite, you are to continue training her throughout her mission, understand?"

"Of course my queen." He replied falling into yet another bow then disappeared himself.

"Once we have the rainbow crystals we can find the retched princess and finally destroy her!" Beryl cackled.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Where am I? Is this a dream?" He stood up and looked around. He was standing on a marble path. On both sides of him were rows of roses and fountains. Something was off about the roses they didn't look real. He looked further up the path and saw two strange things. Number one; a massive castle made out of marble. It had columns that were at least twenty metres tall and it was a white so pristine that it looked like it glowed. The second was the strange Earth that was hovering just above the castle. Obviously it was the latter that caught his eye more. He knew then that either a, this was not real or b, he was crazy. <em>It's probably like some subconscious mindscape or something.<em> He thought starting to walk towards the castle. He reached out a hand to open the giant doors and as he opened them a bright light engulfed him, "I remember."

* * *

><p>Usagi reappeared in her chambers. She looked down on the crystal.<p>

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS. SEE! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENES WHEN I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!_

"What? Who's there? How did you get in here?" Usagi asked a bit creeped out by the voice's statement.

_I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, WAS I NOT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO HEAR ME? HOW IS THIS? BETTER? I SAID, I CANNOT BELIEVE-_

"I heard what you said! Now stop shouting, you're giving me a headache." She said slowly turning around in circles to find the invader, "Who are you?"

_I AM YOU. YOU COULD SAY I AM A PART OF YOUR SUBCONCIOUS MIND._

"What?"

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT WHO I AM!_

"You're crazy, now, what are you doing here?"

_TUT TUT TUT! WE ARE CRAZY NOT JUST I, WELL YES I, BECAUSE I AM YOU AND, OH BOTHER IT! BOTTOM LINE I AM YOU. I AM HERE BECAUSE OF THAT._

"How did you get in here?"

_HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A SINGLE WORD THAT HAS FALLEN UPON YOUR EARS?_

"What the hell does that even mean?"

_IT MEANS HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING AT ALL?_

"Yeah, yeah. You're my subconscious mind. I am you and you are me, blah de blah blah blah!"

_Wait, does that mean you can hear me like this? _She thought

_AH I SEE THE FISH HAS TAKEN THE BAIT. OF COURSE I CAN._

_The fish has taken the what now?_

_IT MEANS YOU HAVE CAUGHT ON._

_Oh, okay! Well what shall I call you?_

_I KNEW SOMEONE A LOT LIKE YOU ONCE. ACTUALLY ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE YOU. WELL, ANYWAYS, THEY NICKNAMED ME KONEKO BECAUSE OF TWO REASONS. I HAD A REALLY OLD FRIEND THAT CALLED ME THAT, AND THEY HAD JUST GOTTEN A CAT AT THE TIME._

Usagi giggled at the second reason. _Alright, Koneko, it's nice to meet you._

_WELL YOU SEE WE HAVE ALREADY, OH BOTHER IT, YOU SHALL FIND OUT ALL EVENTUALLY. IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, USAGI._

* * *

><p>"I remember it all. I was the White Knight, in charge of the guards to the royal family. I was also in charge of working out the battle strategies. I'm starting to remember it all; the Moon Kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, the Terrin royalties, I even remember the queen. But I can't seem to remember the prince and princess. I have some memories but none of them are of those two. I do remember that the princess was like a little sister to me and when I met the prince we became best friends instantly. I wish I could remember them and not the war. I remember how much blood was spilt over a thing so small as jealousy. That evil witch killed the prince, and I wish I didn't remember what the princess did. The queen was in so much sorrow that she released the true power of the Ginzuishou sending us all to this present time and destroying herself. Such a prosperous time came to a horrible end. We must not let that witch win again! We will get the Ginzuishou and find the prince and princess then bring Beryl to her knees!"<p>

* * *

><p>Motoki opened his eyes and saw three pairs looking back at him, "Ami, Rei, Luna, I remember!"<p>

* * *

><p>I finished this chapter on the last night of our post tour of Venture. I worked on it on my expedition, Kangaroo Island Wonders, and through the pre and post tours AND the on and off site activity days. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual but considering I wrote it in a tiny book I don't actually know how long it is. We'll find out! I hope you liked it. I had to introduce Koneko now because I couldn't wait, sorry… I put in some ShirixBaka for you guys! Does anybody have an idea who Shiri and Koneko are? Alright I'll try to get back to posting one a day but I am not making any promises. I'm sorry! School starts up again and I have a job and it's my birthday soon too. Fourteenth of February! Wooh! Alright, don't forget I eat gum leaves and sleep hugging a tree all day! Next chapter will be… I have no idea! We'll find out together. I tried not to give you a cliffie but, you know, some might consider that a cliffie. Oh well… okay bye!<p> 


End file.
